One Piece: There can only be One
by Black' Victor Cachat
Summary: At the Reverie, Smoker approaches Princess Vivi and Co. for a private discussion. One-Shot.
I do not own One Piece

-0-

There can only be One

-0-

 **Spoilers for chapter 823**

-0-

"Ah, King Cobra, Princess Vivi, there's someone here to see you!"

The royals turned at the sound of the servant's voice to see the approaching figure of Vice-Admiral Smoker.

"It was thought that you would appreciate the presence of your country's savior at the Reverie!" the man smiled.

"You mean you're hoping people will forget about Dressrosa and our failure there!" the marine growled irritably, obviously displeased to be here. "Now shove off!" he snapped as the lackey tried to protest.

A calming gesture from King Cobra eased the situation and sent the hapless lackey away. "Was that really necessary?" he asked mildly before having a quick coughing fit.

Smoker waited patiently as the Princess helped her father, "Is there something we can help you with?" Vivi finally asked. "I'm sure you wish to be hunting pirates over watching politicians," she pleasantly noted.

He just stared for a few more moments without rising to the bait, before taking out his cigars and took a deep breath. "After Crocodile was arrested, I kept a close eye on what was happening in Alabasta. I wanted to know what direction the country would take after the civil war, and I was curious as to what sort of person the next monarch would become," and at this his gaze sharpened. "Not only because of who she had associated with, but also how she would respond to being put into a position of such weakness. When facing someone neither justice nor her own strength could overcome." The personal guards all scowled and gripped their weapons, but only the slightest reaction could be seen on Vivi's face.

The memories of how helpless she was against Crocodile and his pets, with Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Zoro, and yes, Smoker, watching from their cage. Oh, and Nico Robin. _How many other people with power have become monsters after facing such a situation?_ Vivi silently acknowledged.

The Vice-Admiral returned his cigars to his mouth, "And all in all I was impressed. I checked every source I could get my hands on, and they all agreed that you were at the forefront of your country's rapid recovery. A real lady of the people, who they all love and respect. Knows when to be firm when helping with policy, but also when to bend. Even fought off your share of raiding pirates. The gossip rags love how your guards publicly chastise you afterwards for slipping away from their watch and going off to fight like that," he added to the shocked expressions on Chaka, Pell, and Igaram. Cobra and Vivi still did not react.

"But over the last year or so there's been rising speculation on your lack of suitors. Most royals are engaged by the time they're seventeen after all, certainly involved with someone for political reasons by eighteen like you."

"Oh I know," Cobra broke in. "I've been trying to get her on it. Tons of pictures of suitors back home, but she won't give me a son-in-law! Even when I'm so old and sick!" he mock groaned, to which Vivi smiled.

"But…"

And now the Alabastanians all paused at the look on Smoker's face.

"But then a thought struck me that gave me honest chills. What if the reason you're not having any suitors is because it would be a betrayal? What if, I wondered, if hypothetically speaking of course, you had joined up with a group of pirates, say the Straw Hats." Everyone knew Smoker knew about this, but Igaram and the guards look appropriately scandalized at the 'lies.'

Now though, Smoker was set for the meat of his argument. "But what really concerned me was what if you still considered Straw Hat Luffy to be your Captain? And if that were true, and if he became the King of the Pirates, it would hardly be appropriate for you, the future Queen of Alabasta, to have another king in your life, wouldn't it?"

Igaram paled, Chaka and Pell tightened their grips on their weapons as they readied to slay this man and his words if necessary, but Cobra merely maintained his calm and composed expression.

Vivi laughed.

"Oh Vice-Admiral! That's ridiculous! You're implying that I'd consort with pirates of all things! As if I'd ever do that, especially after what Crocodile did to us! But you know," she pondered with the beatific smile never leaving her face, "It's almost like you, a marine, _expect_ Straw Hat Luffy to become King of the Pirates. Isn't that strange?"  
He stared and stared at her, her cheerful expression never faltering, and then Smoker shrugged, "Why else do you think I'm so bent on capturing him?" With that he turned to leave, "And you're right, I really should get back to that."

"Princess," Igarama whispered in horror as the figure disappeared into the crowd, "what he was saying, is it true?"

"Igaram," Vivi told him in a casual voice that put all the men on guard, "don't worry, trust me."

"After all," Cobra cut in, "it is hardly fitting for us to give any further thought towards such slander." Translation: _Not now, not here_. And with that his loyal bodyguards wheeled him towards some pleasant looking shade. For her part Vivi looked the picture of a dutiful daughter, ready to do as her king commanded, but her father knew that gears were turning behind her eyes, and he could see the smile she was trying to hide. _I hope that at least I'll get some grandchildren_ , he sighed to himself. _But for now I must focus on this. Things are in motion_ , the king darkly reminded himself, _and I have no idea where they will lead. At the very least I should be proud that my daughter is keeping her options open, even if her main consideration is a little questionable._

 **-0-0-0-**

Later

"But I don't want to rule Alabasta!" Luffy angrily yelled.

Yet it was Robin who spoke up, "Captain, this would not only grant Alabasta your protection when you become the King of Pirates, but would also let her to do as she wished. Not only would this allow her to freely rule alone, without marrying a foreigner who would then gain power and authority over her countrymen, which wouldn't appeal to someone as patriotic as her, but she would also be able to break established royal protocol as she desires, blaming you if necessary."

"Oh. So like with Rebecca wanting to live with the Soldier? Because her dad wasn't born a noble she couldn't be with him and keep the throne?"  
"Exactly."  
Nami took on a knowing look as she saw Vivi's face shift from surprise at how Robin had defended her. "And I bet there's someone else you wouldn't mind seeing, right Vivi?" the navigator smirked. "A poor commoner that a _good_ Queen could never see?"  
The Princess blushed at that. "Nami!" Then looking away, "There isn't, because a good Queen can't, but I doubt Luffy would mind if I took a consort after all."

"What's a consort? Can you eat it?"

The smiling ladies shook their heads.

"Okay," and then he looked thoughtful. "Should I get a consort?"

Silence.

"You started this, you handle it," Nami hissed to Vivi over Robin's giggles.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Please Review, and I will get back to you!**


End file.
